


enough about chocolate ice cream cake

by rathalos



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor, List Fic, is that what they're called? lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathalos/pseuds/rathalos
Summary: Five things Tsuna wishes no one would get him for his birthday (and other assorted lists).
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	enough about chocolate ice cream cake

**Author's Note:**

> ive been on a birthday fic kick. probably since my birthday is tomorrow.

Five things Tsuna wishes no one would get him for his birthday (sorry, man, you should have warned us sooner):

  1. An explosives kit.*
  2. The Ten-Year Bazooka.
  3. A kick to the back of his knee and a demand to “fight me or I will bite you to death.”**
  4. A baseball that turns into a throwing star if he chucks it hard enough.
  5. Boxing gloves and a well-meaning but ultimately terrifying “persuasive talk” to join Ryohei’s club.



* Complete with three back-to-back pages of handwritten instructions and an offer to “show you how it’s done, Juudaime, I promise it’s not as hard—or lethal—as it looks!”

** This one Tsuna is still hesitant to classify as a present. Either way, he doesn’t ever want to go through that again.

=

Fuuta’s Ranking: Top Four Most Likely Desserts to be Served at the Party:

  1. Chocolate ice cream cake.*
  2. Tiramisu cake.**
  3. Lemon cake.
  4. A variety of Swiss roll cakes.



* Fuuta _hates_ chocolate ice cream cake.

** Much better.

=

Five things Nana has to discard from the present pile before the party even starts:

  1. A gun.
  2. A gun.
  3. A gun.*
  4. A box of “cookies” that smells suspiciously like rotting fish.
  5. A gun.



* Nana’s beginning to see a pattern here.

=

Two things Gokudera considers getting for Juudaime before ultimately deciding to pass on all his knowledge about the fine art of bomb-making:

  1. A locket he had seen in the window of a trinket shop.
  2. A gun.



=

Fran’s priorities for the day, in order of most important descending:

  1. Say hello to Fuuta.
  2. Sneak into the kitchen and steal as large of a piece of cake as he can without getting caught.
  3. Avoid Mukuro.
  4. Avoid Chrome.*
  5. Wish Tsuna happy birthday.**



* She’ll know he stole cake.

** If he _has_ to.

=

Fuuta’s Ranking: Top Five Guests That Tsuna-nii Likes:

  1. Tie between Yamamoto and Gokudera.
  2. Sasagawa Kyoko.
  3. Chrome.
  4. Haru.
  5. Tie between the remaining guardians of his who aren’t Mukuro or Hibari.



=

Iemitsu’s passing thought as he idly glances at the calendar on his desk:

  1. That the years pass by so quickly, now.



=

Hibari’s top three wishes for the day:

  1. To leave.*
  2. To fight.
  3. To sleep.



* He hates birthday parties, but the promise of Nana’s hamburg steak (a food-favorite he shares with Tsuna, much to his irritation) is one he cannot ignore.

=

Two moments in time that Tsuna will lie awake thinking about tonight:

  1. When he answered the door, saw Mukuro standing there, and reached out to shake his hand.*
  2. When he had walked into the kitchen to bring the cake into the dining room and had seen a huge eight-by-eight-inch square cut out of it.**



* He had shaken it for so long. So. Long. It had to have been an entire minute at least. And Mukuro hadn’t even laughed. Tsuna thinks he would feel better about the whole thing if he had been ridiculed.

** It hadn’t even been a normal cut. There had been a gigantic hole in the cake, just left of center, leaving only a thin crust of chocolate and ice cream around the outside.

=

Fuuta’s Ranking: Tsuna-nii’s Top Five Treasured Memories From Today:

  1. Opening the presents.*
  2. Frantically rushing to the bakery with Nana to buy a second chocolate ice cream cake.**
  3. The brief hug Yamamoto had given him in a quiet corner of the house.***
  4. Fuuta handing Tsuna-nii a small stack of pointless rankings.****
  5. The stillness of the house just after everyone else had gone home.



* Even if Tsuna-nii hadn’t ended up liking most of them, Fuuta can tell how pleased he’d been.

** Fuuta hates being right about things.

*** Tsuna-nii loves his friends. This is a fact of life that will never change. He makes everyone feel safe and it only makes sense in Fuuta’s head that someone would try to return the gesture.

**** Among those rankings: Tsuna-nii’s Top Five Best Skills, Tsuna-nii’s Top Ten Most Irrational Fears, Top Four Convenience Stores at Which to Buy Oden, Most Likely Places For Tsuna-nii to Have Misplaced His Phone Charger (outdated), Most Complicated Math Problems, and Top Seven Longest Books.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ [takeshiyamamoto](https://takeshiyamamoto.tumblr.com)


End file.
